Gundam Wing AC 207: Return to Hell
by Lady Hariel
Summary: The year is AC 207. Heero Yui and Relena Dorlian, the world’s most influential married couple rule the earth sphere. They are well liked across the earth and through out the colonies however a fire in growing there that shows signs of repeating the past
1. Part One: The Hell Rising

Prolougue  
  
A little boy was about to turn on the TV to watch his favorite show. His mother   
was in the other room beginning to cook dinner. Just after he switched on the TV, she   
called him into the kitchen. He walked into the room not switching channels.   
  
"Heero Yui has been shot," boomed the voice from the TV. The mother thought   
she was hearing things at first and then heard it continue, "There has been a shooting at   
the palace, and Heero Yui has been shot!" She ran into the living room ignoring her son   
as she sat down on the couch.   
  
"Mamma, what's wrong?" asked the boy.  
  
"Sit it's time I told you something," she said to him. "Remember your   
Goldfish…." And so the conversation went. She attempted to explain death to him but he   
really did not understand.   
  
"But Mamma, what happens when you…"  
  
"I'm healthy as a horse, nothings going to happen to me for a long time."  
  
"Watching the TV, I saw them flash up something, a picture of a woman and a   
man. Who are they?"  
  
"The man is Heero Yui and the woman is Relena Dorlian Yui. They are married   
and rule the earth-sphere." After finishing she hugged her son and told him to go play   
outside for a while. He got up and ran to the door. "I'll call you when dinner is ready,"   
she cried as he ran out the door as fear for the first time in many year struck her cold.   
She sat down a listened to the TV once again.   
  
"I am here with Jonathan Crina, a guest in the palace," said a reporter on TV.  
  
"Thank you Dan," the man said.  
  
"Now the earth-sphere and colonies would like to know everything possible."   
  
"I was in the grand ballroom. We were celebrating Queen Relena's birthday. I   
remember having a good time. Then a guard came running up to General Noin,   
interrupting her conversation with Zechs Marquis and told her something. She and   
Zechs ran over to Queen Relena and King Heero and told them something. Heero said   
something in response and General Noin handed him a gun. They ran towards the door   
as they left, a group of masked men with guns ran into the ballroom. There were about   
five of them, each running to one of the doors. There was dead silence, as they ran   
through the ball room. They opened the doors and ran down the different halls. Within   
thirty seconds I heard gun shots and we all ran out of the ballroom and headed for the   
exits." The TV screen suddenly switched to pictures of Colony W4K6667.   
  
"Excuse us for interrupting the special report," said another reporter, "But we   
need to bring you live to colony W4K6667." The woman got up and ran to the door.   
"One person has been killed."  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"Several have been shot."  
  
"Billy, get in the house now!" she yelled with tears in her eyes  
  
"And… oh my God" screamed the TV. "There's a little boy. Oh my god!"   
  
She saw her son down the street running after a dog. She ran down the street to   
get him.   
  
"I can see a woman in the distance…running down the street."   
  
"STOP!" she was screaming, "THERE A LITTLE BOY CAUGHT IN THE   
CROSS FIRE!"  
  
"There's more gun fire…"  
  
"NO!" she cried tripping on to the ground as she heard the shot fired.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THEY SHOT THE BOY!" 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Relena paced up and down the halls of the hospital impatiently. Racing through her mind were thoughts of her husband's death. She was unable to get the picture of her husband's shooting out of her mind and the dark and lonely corridor where she and Heero had ran to escape the palace invasion. Relena bit down on her lip as the realization that peace Heero and the others had worked hard to obtain was no more. Walking by where everyone sat, she began to cry. Noin stood up and attempted to consol her.   
  
"Relena," Noin said, "You must not allow yourself to believe he is dead or dying. I know he's feeling fine and   
he is trying to escape the hospital room. He's done that before, remember?"   
  
Relena hid a laugh. Feelings of worry for began to diminish somewhat but thoughts of the massacres from the last   
war appeared in her mind. She glanced up a hall to the left and spotted several guards protecting the elevators doors. She frowned with the guards spotting her.   
  
"I miss the days where I could be free to be myself and not be followed by the damn guards all the time." Relena thought to herself. "I know it's for my safety but with the people I keep in my company but they still feel threatened by the public?"   
  
"Queen Relena." Noin called from down the hall. Relena walked briskly back past all the rooms of the halls. She arrived back to the sitting area where Noin stood with a phone to her ear talking. "Relena," she said again, "It's Une, she needs to speak with you now." Noin handed her the phone.   
  
"Relena, you're quite aware on the attack at the palace. However, I wanted to inform you before you leaped to conclusions that the majority of the colonies have expressed worry and concern or are expected to release a statement saying so." Midii said, "However, there have been reports of minor skirmishes within several of these colonies."   
  
Relena gulped. Her greatest fears were coming true and people were one again fighting.   
  
"Midii, I understand the situation. Call Sally and have her deploy troops in civilian clothing. They must get   
the information on Heero's attack."  
  
"I understand." Une responded.  
  
"..But please proceed with caution." Relena warned. "We don't want to spark a war that might repeat history." Relena blinked as she said this. A picture of her dying father entered her head. She had forgiven Midii for her for shooting her father. She respected the fact that times were different then.  
  
"Relena...I've got to go, Seize is here." Une said as pounding could be heard in the back round. "Bye…" she said  
hanging up the phone.  
  
"Seize must be careful… if something were to happen to Heero or I?" Relena thought to herself.  
  
"Your highness..?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to discover a young male doctor. "Heero is   
alive and doing fine." Relena smiled.  
  
"Thank you, doctor…" Relena responded.  
  
"Your highness, if it hadn't been for you he'd be dead." He responded. Relena paused for a moment.  
  
"Am I really a life saver? Did I save Heero?" she thought to herself. "No, Heero's the one who saved me."  
  
"Heero should be fine to go home in a few days."   
  
"Could I see him?" she asked the doctor. He nodded and showed Relena to his room with everyone following close behind. Walking by a window looking out the front of the hospital, Duo mumbled "Look at all the reporters." Hordes of reporters lined the sidewalk and street in front of the hospital. "All trying to get every scrap of information…"   
  
"Come on, Duo…." said Relena already a ways down the hall. Walking what seemed like an eternity to Relena, the   
doctor finally opened a door. Heero lied quietly in bed.   
  
"He was lucky it was just a scratch of his heart." Said the doctor  
  
"HEERO!" Relena cried, as she ran over to kiss him, "I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm glad you were… but knowing you, you were busy doing other things trying to hold Earth Sphere and colonies together." Heero responded sarcastically. Many more bodies entered the room. "Hey everyone," Heero said, "I'm going to be fine. I am planning on going home later toady!"   
  
"TODAY!" Relena said slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, I feel fine and in these circumstances I feel safer in the palace than here in a hospital."   
  
"Heero! You're staying here whether or not you like it." Relena said forcefully. Relena walk over to Heero and  
glanced at everyone to leave. Proceeding one after the other, Relena slowly closed the door.   
  
"Heero, I'm worried." Relena said with concern in her voice. "First the palace and now Midii is reported minor   
skirmishes in the colonies."  
  
"Similar to the way the last wars started." Heero mumbled.  
  
"At least then there were Gundams were in existence." Relena responded. Heero blinked staring at Relena perplexed by her response to his comment. He knew that Relena cared about the colonies and was happy that Heero and the others hadwon but still felt they represented death and suffering.  
  
"You know why they were invented originally… Operation Meteor? And we don't want anything to happen like that again." Relena sighed looking out the window. There was so much on her mind.   
  
"Heero, I've got to get going." Relena kissed Heero and opened the door into the hallway. Everyone was waiting patiently for her and she told them, Heero would be fine. Relena started down the hall followed behind by her friends. As they proceeded down the hall, a tall dark figure emerged from behind the corner. He appeared to have long hair. Noin stopped in her tracks and ran ahead shouting "Zechs." She reached him and hugged him.   
  
"Zechs, I've missed you!" she said.  
  
"So have I," he said in response as the others held back laughter. "Relena! How's Heero?" The group caught up to  
the two.   
  
"He'll be fine… he's been behaving thinking he'll get out sooner." She responded.  
  
"That's wonderful to hear! Finally some good news toady…" Zechs said.  
  
"What else has happened?" Relena asked.  
  
"You haven't heard yet?" Zechs asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"The leader of colony W4K6667 has been shot."   
  
"You mean… Marimeia's is now controlling the colony?" Zechs nodded in response. Relena bit her lip. Everyone had helped raise her. Midii officially adopted her as her daughter using the name Marimeia Kushrenada Une.   
  
"Does anyone besides me hear voices?" Trowa asked to all of them.  
  
"Noin, can you please call some of the security up here. The reporters have gotten in the building." Relena told her. Noin pulled a walkie-talkie off her belt and talked into it.   
  
"Security is on their way," she told Relena.  
  
"I think were too late." Zechs said pointing to the hordes of people now visible in their sight. Noin pulled out a gun form her belt and pointed it at the ceiling.  
  
"STOP!" she screamed at the top of lungs, "Listen to me! I'm not afraid to shoot." The crowd stopped dead in front of her and starts throwing questions at Relena standing three feet behind Noin.   
  
"You majesty how's his highness? What are these skirmishes in the colonies about? Are they related? Have you spoken with Marimeia Une about her control of colony W4K6667? Are you worried she might repeat the past?" were thrown at Relena.   
  
"Stop and listen… I not am going to comment on anything at this point. I am willing to tell you that Heero willbe all right. That is all, I'm willing to comment on at this point." Relena turned around when the other five security members arrived. Noin whispered something into their ears and they pulled out their guns and pointed them at the crowd. Noin walked up to Relena and began to whisper.  
  
"Relena.. We're going to fly back Palace B. I don't know how long the guards can hold of the crowds with blanks." Relena nodded in reply. They briskly walked around the corner and ran down the hall. They ran up the steps to the roof.   
  
"Does anyone other than me hear that sound?" Duo asked with concern in his voice, "It sounds like mobile suits."  
  
"That's impossible," Noin said panic stricken, "All the mobile suits have been destroyed." Someone was walking   
up the steps at a brisk pace as if to warn the group about the coming danger.  
  
"It's Heero.." Relena said with extreme worry in her tone.   
  
"RELENA GET TO THE ROOF NOW!" screamed Heero from the lower portion of the stairway. Relena a bit perplex, about Heero's escape ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Relena arrived at the top and opened the door on to the roof. Relena stared in horror as in the distance she saw black dots coming towards Brussels.   
  
"Mobile Suits…?" Relena said, "but I thought…" 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Have you realized yet what you're doing to humanity," screamed a voice.  
  
"Yes but I still want to do it anyway," said the other one.  
  
"DAMN YOU, Quaradine!" she screamed in response.  
  
"I am so scared of you Hexia!" Quaradine screamed laughing the entire time.  
  
"I'm going to my room." She said as the door closed behind her.  
"Damn that Brother of mine," she thought to herself, "he has no clue what he's   
done to humanity by shooting Relena and Heero. Everyone views them and them and their   
administration as heroes and if one of them falls, the world will come to aid them in a   
struggle. He is going to be killed along with countless hundreds. He's just like   
Trieze."  
  
A guard passed Hexia as she walked down the hall. She smiled at him but he   
ignored her. He walked into Quardine's room and began to speak.  
  
"It's official Heero has been shot and the troops are almost in Brussels," he   
said.   
"Trila, how well tested are the new mobile suit models," Quaradine asked him.  
  
"We spent countless hours in simulation but we couldn't have tested as much as   
we would have liked for fear of people figuring out the situation."  
  
"Do you think she suspects anything?"   
  
"Who my sister? She knows I hate earth sphere but she does not think I'll go   
through with the plan."  
  
"When are you talking to Une?" he asked.  
  
"In fifteen minutes," he responded, "and I have the documents here. Signed and   
ready to go."   
  
"Once he is done speaking I'll get someone to shoot him. He has no real power.   
His sister is another issue though," Trila though to himself.  
  
"Did you burn the real papers?"  
  
"Yes and the ashes have been buried."  
  
"I must be going. I'll deal with your sister as soon as I get the word."  
  
"I am expecting the OK very soon."  
Trila stood up and walked to the door. He walked out the door smiling knowing   
all to well that everything seemed to be going well.   
  
Quaradine walked down a corridor and opened a door to his room. He switched on   
the TV and began to watch the news.   
  
"We're going to take you, live, to the hospital where Heero Yui is in treatment."  
  
"Hi Kent, I'm Wendy Heranda reporting live from inside the hospital. Relena Yui   
spoke to us moments ago. She only told us that Heero would survive and be all right.   
She then left having guards keeping us from running after her."  
  
"Damn, this is bad. Heero's going to live and he's going to want vengeance for   
the shooter," he said out loud.  
  
Trila heard something beeping. He reached down and pulled his walkie-talkie up   
to his mouth. "Yeah, Quaradine, what's up?"  
  
"It's time. I'm sending a messenger to your room with the warrant." He replied.   
Trila heard knocking on the door. He opened it and grabbed the envelope from the man's hands.   
  
"Quaradine, I'm going," He said.  
  
Trila walked down the halls as nosily as possible. He walked down another   
corridor where he came across the group coming with him to arrest Hexia. They turned once  
more and walked to a solitary door.  
  
"Open up!" Trila boomed at the door. "It's the colony security," The door opened  
and Hexia walked out.   
  
"What is this about?" she asked, "I did nothing illegal."   
  
"You're under arrest for the conspiring to kill Relena Yui and shooting Heero Yui  
," Trila told her as he grabbed her arms.   
  
"You've got the wrong person! My brother's the one you want!"  
  
"Follow me," he said. She started to kick and scream about her innocence.   
She felt a prick in her arm and things went dark. "She should be no problem, now." Trila   
said. "Put her in Cell AU1274." He told them.  
  
Trila parted the group and headed towards Quardine's room. He knocked on the door and it opened.   
  
"Please stay quiet, Trila. They're connecting me, to Une." He told him. A   
large screen rolled out from the ceiling and a projector from the ceiling on the   
opposite side of the room. Une's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Miss Une," he said. "I pray all is well with you.'  
  
"As well, as it could possibly be." She said.  
  
"I hope that Heero will be alright. That's what the news reports have been   
telling me,"   
  
"He will be fine, very soon."   
  
"Wonderful, Wonderful!" he said, "I have some developments."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Because my sister and I co-rule the colonies we share the same office. She left the   
room earlier today to get something from her room. I needed something off her desk and   
discovered military documents with an approval to send a group of people to the   
earth-sphere to kill the king."  
  
"Have you arrested her?"  
  
"Yes, we have. She was placed a cell. We aren't sure if we should begin to   
question her."   
  
"I'll send someone up, from earth to aid in the investigation."  
  
"That would be excellent." Quaradine bit his tongue and continued with a fake   
smile on his face.   
  
"I've better be going however be wary of her followers."  
  
"I will do so. Thank you."  
  
The transmission ended and Quaradine slammed his hands on the table. He stood   
up and walked over to Trila and screamed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You   
weren't thinking when the idea to arrest and not kill my sister popped into your head."  
  
"I apologize sir," he said "I thought..."   
  
"You thought nothing! Someone from earth is coming and I don't know how many   
people I can talk to and have them tell my story."  
  
"Better start now," Trila said.  
  
"Call a meeting of the special troops and keep it as low key as possible."  
  
Trila left the room somewhat aggravated by Quaradine's conversation with Une. He  
paced around the halls of the colony mad and screamed at any troops he saw.  
  
"Only Quaradine is dumb enough to tell Une that Hexia's not be questioned. It's  
not going to be easy to get them on our side. Maybe I should tell them to be silent.   
They can go to jail. When am I going to have Quaradine shot though?" He asked himself.  
  
"Excuse me," cried a voice. Trila spun around to a group of people.  
  
"I am afraid, I'm going to have to arrest you." He finished.  
  
"On what charge?" he asked.  
  
"Plotting to kill Heero and Relena Yui and plotting to kill Quaradine Sadina."  
  
"What that's insane. Who gave you the warrant?"  
  
"Quaradine did."  
  
"Bring me to him first and I'll confess what ever the hell you want me too!"   
After a second of deliberation the guards agreed that it would be all right.   
  
Trila walked down the hall with his had tied behind his back. He walked slowly a  
nd sluggishly in attempts to free himself. He reached the door to Quaradine's room.   
The guards opened it and presented him to Quaradine.  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
"What? Did I ruin your life?"  
  
"Why? That's all I want to know. Why condemn to a life in jail possibly death?"  
  
"Because you're the one most directly responsible for organizing the troops."  
  
"No! You're the one responsible, Quaradine. Despite you're best attempts to hide  
the truth..."  
  
Quaradine pulled out a gun from his belt and held in Trila's head. "The truth?   
The truth? It's absolutely worthless. It is there only to hurt and not to aid. Serving   
under me, should have taught you that."   
  
Trila froze and was silent as he thought the next words carefully. "Quaradine?   
What has happened to you? You were once a kind person and now you're life is in   
shambles."  
  
"It's not in shambles. I control colony TY12543, the only one of two with mobile  
suits. I have successfully gotten the King shot. These were my hopes, Trila." He   
smiled a sick and twisted smile. Quaradine bit his lip trying to hold back any rude   
comments but blurted out.  
  
"You'll regret saying that. This will come bck to haunt you! Mark my words"  
  
"I'll regret saying anything? You're the one who's going to regret coming in   
here and fighting me." Trila knew what was coming but came to terms with it. Quaradine   
squeezed the trigger and the sound of a gunfire filled the air. 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER 3  
  
Heero watched from the door as Relena climbed in the helicopter. She looked back  
once at him and smiled. Heero gave her a stern look and watched as the helicopter took  
off.  
  
"Once there out of the distance I'll go to the palace 2B." He thought to himself.  
"Relena is so oblivious sometimes. But how to get on to the street and from there who   
would get me to the palace no question asked." Then it hit Heero whom to ask about a ride   
to the palace. He spun around hoping to see Zechs. With shock on his face he was nowhere  
to be found.  
  
Heero flew down the steps full speed. He had never felt such a dependency for   
Zech's help before. Heero found himself about to laugh about that fact that Zech's   
really was his brother-in-law.   
  
As he reached the ground floor, he was shocked to discover the number of   
journalists standing on the ground floor among them one tall, blond with long hair.   
Heero frowned. Countless people attacked Zechs in an attempting to flee from the   
building. Sprinting down the hall, praying he would not be seen Heero snuck into one of   
the empty rooms.   
  
Zechs final fed up with the plagues of reporters pushed his way through the   
crowd. Heero watched him approach. He whistled a tune that he hoped Zechs would   
remember. With a quick head turn, Zechs saw Heero peering back at him.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked him. "And I can't believe you still  
remember that from your bachelor party!"  
  
"There Journalists out there. Anyway Isn't obvious?" responded Heero fiddling   
with the window.  
  
"I guess it is…" he said glancing at Heero. "How long do we have?"  
  
"No long...I'm going to need you help."  
  
"…The problem is getting out of here with few people noticing."  
  
"We use the windows…" Heero said finally getting annoyed.   
  
"And transport…?"  
  
"Can you still hot wire a car?"   
  
"I think so.." he responded looking at Heero.  
  
"Good," Heero responded as he punched through the glass. Zechs looked at the   
young boy in horror as he reached around and removed the window frame. The two former   
mobile suit pilots climbed through the window now open to the air. They ran from the   
window to the back parking lot. Heero smiled a little smirk as he discovered an   
unlocked car.   
  
"You going to refund this car?" Zechs asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.   
He opened up the car and began to fiddle with the wires. After connect the right two   
together, the car began to start.   
  
"Eventually," Heero said opening the passenger side door. "I've stolen how many   
cars over the years." Zechs smiled a little at this remark.  
  
"Buckle up…" Zechs told him as Heero slammed the door.  
  
"K?" Heero responded with a confused voice.  
  
"Hang on." With that warning Zechs placed his foot on the acceleration sending   
the car flying forward. Zechs flew through the parking lot at ridiculous speeds. Heero   
screamed at the former pilot to slow down but Zechs' refused responding with "It might   
be to late if we do." Reaching the end of the building Zechs turned the car, only to   
see countless news vans and such lined along the front. Heero ducked under the   
dashboard and prayed that the reporters would not see him. Heero than handed Zechs a   
hair tie he had found under his seat. He stopped the car.  
  
"I am not wearing this," he responded. Heero than handed him a red lipstick.  
  
"Now, there is no way in hell I am putting this on."   
  
"You want to trust me on this. At least tie your hair back. This isn't the car   
you usually don't drive and well all you need is someone to recognize you. Don't you   
think this might help disguise you a little bit more?"  
  
"Fine. And I am not wearing the…." he responded in what sounded like a low   
grumble. Flipping his hair back Zechs threw his hair into a mess ponytail. Heero bit his  
tongue to keep from laughing at him. Without warning traffic stopped. Several   
reporters ran into the street and began surveying cars. Without warning he heard a bang   
on the window. He quickly threw on a pair of sunglasses that were in a glasses holder in  
the front. Thinking quickly he flashed his middle finger at the reporter and then   
looked up to see traffic moving again. He stepped on the accelerator  
and flew ahead of the reporter.   
  
"Well that was pleasant," Heero said.   
  
"You know as well as I do that you what you have done in these circumstances. How long till they   
figure out they are gone."  
  
"I'd say five minutes or so…" Heero said turning on the radio. "Then they'll panic for a few hours   
and Relena should have hopefully have released some press statement by that point."  
  
"Good…old press so dependable…" Zechs said as he petted the dashboard with one hand.  
  
After a quick drive, filled with the speeding through red lights, speeding   
through twenty-five zones and almost getting stopped by several officers, they arrived at  
the palace. They drove up towards the palace and were stopped by the first time by one   
of the young security guards."Excuse me, sir," he said. "I need some id, reason of   
appointment, and the proper visitations codes."  
  
"Yes of course," Zechs said with smile as looked over at Heero Yui who poked his  
head around Zechs and waved.   
  
"Mr. Yui," he said with concern. "I am uh…sorry."  
  
"It's okay…just let us through."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the guard.  
  
Zechs pulled the car around into the main palace parking lot.   
  
"So your just going to walk in there like you anybody…"  
  
"We're going in another way…" Heero said as Zechs stopped and parked the car.   
Heero walked over to a keypad that lined a wall. Pressing a few buttons, the wall   
broke a part revealing a door.   
"How much did that cost?"  
  
"Not much.." he responded. "It was already, here."  
  
The two walked into a elevator with a camera mounted inside. Heero once again   
placed coding into a keyboard system that revealed the controls of the elevator. He   
pressed a button. After a short ride it stopped. The doors opened to reveal what appeared  
to a hustling portion of the palace.   
  
"Heero…" Sally said as she rolled across the floor with a mobile phone against   
her ear. "I'll be right with you."  
  
"I thought…" Zechs said.  
  
"She was in space…?" Heero responded. "She runs my operations…although I prefer   
that Quatre do it…but he refused…"  
  
"What the hell!" Zechs said with a stunned look on his face.   
  
"It's okay, Zechs" Sally said getting up from her chair. "I felt the same way not that  
long ago."  
  
"Sally, would you mind showing Zechs around? I need to get a hold of Noin…" Heero said   
with a laugh. "I can only imagine how much fun the press is having with me gone right   
now."  
  
"Tons…Come on Zechs…" Sally said as she walked down a long hall. "As you can see, we run  
a fairly large operation here. It is fully funded by the government under defense and   
if fortunately kept secret."  
  
"How does Heero find time to come down here…" Zechs said rhetorically.  
  
"State Dinners, Important Civil Meetings…" Sally responded. Zechs stared back at her   
wide-eyed. "I know you'd think the leader of the ESUN would keep better tabs on things   
but rather play with toys."  
  
"Remember he never had a childhood…"  
  
"Did any us, Zechs?" Sally said looking straight ahead as her eyes began to water.  
  
"I'm sorry…he still hurts…"  
  
"He still hurts for all of us, Sally…he was a great pilot and a good friend." With a smile on her face Sally handed Zechs a portfolio. He lifted out several sheet of blue paper.  
  
"Interesting…" Zechs said looking and the plans. "So all the pilots had a say in the   
design…"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"That apparent…" Zechs sighed. "Can I see it?"  
  
"Of course…"  
  
Sally led Zechs through more offices and more complex halls. Zechs suddenly felt   
something he hadn't felt in several years. He stood at the door of a mobile suit hanger.  
"This one in here is Heero's…yours is located in another hangar a little futher   
away."  
  
"Did you say mine?"  
  
"Yes…." Zechs could only stare back at Sally who walked ahead into the open   
hangar doors.   
  
"There stands before you the most new mobile suit completed in…well since…"  
  
"I know the details."  
  
Standing tall on the floor in front of them stood a mobile suit painted much   
like of the original wing-zero. It appeared to have a fairly large beam cannon larger   
than that of Zero's and no beam sword however a different device attached to it's right   
hand.  
  
"That's GundamO6: TigersEye" Sally said as Zechs stood awe struck. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Marimeia believe me, this isn't like when you were younger. I don't won't you   
being corrupted again by another random group."  
  
"Seize, stop it!" she said. "I'm not that little anymore. I have actually   
devolved my views on my own and developed them for myself."  
  
"But you only 19!"  
  
"And you're only 25," she said about to laugh.  
  
"If you need anything..!"  
  
"Damn it, I can take care of myself contrary to what you believe. Seize better   
get going. I have a whole lot of work to do."  
  
Seize chuckled a little and said he'd stop by later before leaving for earth.   
As he left the room, Marimeia looked to her papers. She stared at the high pile of paper   
upon her desk in horror.  
  
"How could anyone live like this?" She though to herself, "He had so much paper   
work to do, any how, now I'm stuck with it all."She read over the first sheet of paper   
discussing events that had fallen back several months ago. She read it over and at the   
bottom paused to think  
  
"Leader of colony, W4K6667, I never am going to be able to get used to this!"   
She opened a drawer and pulled out a pen and began vigorously signing papers. She   
carefully read over everyone and threw out the ones that no longer applied to the   
current welfare of the colony. Marimeia looked up for a brief moment when she heard   
knocking.   
  
"Come in," she croaked not lifting her head to see who was there.  
  
"Miss Marimeia," said a voice.  
  
"Bill… what's up?" she said.  
  
"They need you to make a speech to the public about Urena's shooting and his   
death."   
  
"You know as well as I do I can't say anything about who did it and that's what   
they really want to know. You know that all that want is me releasing my feelings about   
who I think..."  
  
"I get the point..." he muttered under his voice. "At least talk to the public   
saying you'll condemn who ever did this to our colony!"   
  
"Will you begin to put something together? Release that to the press or something  
." Marimeia said sounding a little annoyed.   
  
"Would you be willing to speak at 19?"   
  
"Fine! Look Bill, I'd love to talk but in all honesty I've got a lot of work   
ahead of me. I been working for quite a while and there's still tons to do."  
  
"Just put something like a speech together before 1900, ok?" he said walking out  
the door.  
  
"Wonderful!" she thought to herself. "Now, I have to talk to the public and many  
of them don't trust me after Christmas Eve, so many years ago."Marimeia blinked and as   
she did the phone rang. She picked it up and began to speak.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Marimeia, get down here now! We need you to see this in the video room." Seize said in a  
worried tone.  
  
"What's the matter Seize?" she asked him gently.  
  
"Marimeia! Damn it! This isn't the time to be flirting with me!"  
  
"Seize," she screamed, "I'm coming." Marimeia slammed the phone onto the hook and  
grabbed her jacket of the back of the chair. She opened the door and ran down the hall  
of the colony. She ran outside into the simulated snowstorm and ran across a parking   
lot into another building. She opened the door and ran down the halls. She reached a   
door marked with the number 456 and opened it.  
  
"Marimeia, Thank god you're here!" Seize said. "Look at this monitor." Marimeia  
glanced up towards the monitor and stared awe struck. She couldn't believe her eyes.   
Mobile suites in Brussels.   
  
"I thought all the Mobile Suites have been destroyed!"   
  
"Guess not!"  
  
"Heero and Relena and everyone." She croaked, "I've got to talk to the press now!  
Things have become more serious." Marimeia said as she searched for a phone.   
  
"Marimeia," Seize said handing her his phone. She quickly pressed a bunch of numbers and  
waited patiently for a response.   
  
"Bill, I need you to push ahead that press conference. The sooner the better."   
She glanced at her watch. "Tell the press that I'm going to be speaking in fifteen   
minutes."  
  
"MAR.."  
  
"Bill, listen I'll figure something out before then." She then hung up the phone.  
Marimeia tossed Seize, his phone and ran out the door back to her office. She ran   
through the halls watching others move around the complex.   
  
"They have no idea that the Wars have started again." She thought to herself.   
"What should I do?" She opened the door to her office and began to madly type. Words of  
anger and horror flowed from her fingers onto the monitor. She stopped and started at   
her words and pressed backspace until it was blank. She began to type again and   
stopped again unpleased with her words. She heard knocking on her door.   
  
"Miss Marimeia, you're going to be late." Someone told her.   
  
"Look, I rather be late than have this speech be a failure,"  
  
"I know as well as anyone else that I'm better off not typing this up and doing it off the top of my head. The press will eat me alive though with insults. Damn people"  
She stood up and proceeded down a long hall way and into a door. As she walked in she heard the mumblings of the press. "Marimeia wants to instate her autocracy. She's the one responsible for Urena's death."  
"Marimeia," she heard as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go and ahead and listen to the mumbling of the press." Marimeia bit her lip. She could not get rid of that man who still loathed her for giving up on her attempted Operation Meteor.   
  
"Ventire, how did you get in here?" she asked coldly. He flashed a tag in front of her. Ventire Orleans, press pass.  
  
"Who the hell would ever hire you?" she croaked beginning to walk away.   
  
"You know we former radicals have quite the opportunities." He began to walk with her.   
  
"I suggest you leave me alone or I'll…"  
  
"You'll what? Send the security out? I'm here legally, remember?"  
  
"Go to hell, Ventire," she barked as she slammed him against the wall and opened a door and slammed it in his face as he tried to harass her more.   
  
"Something the matter?" said a man she had never seen before from behind his desk.   
  
"Excuse me, sir." She said kindly. "A certain person is really annoying me and   
refuses to respect me." She glanced at her watch and prayed that Wuefi had taken the hint  
and walked to the pressroom. She opened the door and proceeded down with Ventire,   
nowhere to be seen. Opening a door, she saw a current that hid the crowd of reporters. She bit her lip knowing she had come to a turning point in her life. Seize walked up behind her and whispered words of encouragement.   
  
"Thank you Seize," she said kindly. "…but you know I'll be fine."  
  
"Marimeia," Seize said cutting her off. He looked into her eyes. Marimeia looked  
into his eyes. Each other became rapped in a trance staring at one another. Marimeia   
broke her trance.  
  
"Seize," she said gently as he grabbed her hand. "Let me go, for a moment. We   
will talk after." Seize frowned but let her go on to stage, watching her from behind.   
He smiled as she began to speak.  
  
"Good Evening," she said as she boomed in her powerful voice. "Earlier today,   
Colony President Urena Sarfina was shot. He was rushed to Urea Major Hospital and was   
failing as he entered the ER. He died as the doctors attempted to remove the bullet.   
He was a kind and loving man who would do anything for this and any other colony so long as it secured our welfare. For those of you unfamiliar with me, I am Marimeia Kushrenada Une, Colony Vice President. I am currently running the colony and will be completing Urena's term."   
"Contrary to what many members of the press have stated, I have no wish to change the   
colony into an autocracy or any other thing. The peace that was so difficult to obtain   
will not be shattered by me or anyone associated with me. I have heard accounts that   
the press is blaming myself and others for his death and I like to inform you that his   
death was not our fault. As of this point, we have reason to suspect that the people who  
shot Urena were connected to Heero Yui's shooting in Brussels. We would like to inform   
the populous of the colonies and the earth-sphere that our hearts are with Heero Yui and   
Urena Sarfina. Several minutes ago, I was informed that in the city of Brussels that   
several new mobile suits have been spotted. I suspect they are also connected with   
today's events." She looked around the audience and spotted Seize standing in the back   
smiling. She took a deep breath and continued.   
  
"I as most of the entire world believed that all mobile suits had been destroyed. We must find their creators and punish them for creating an illegal weapon. My heart is with humanity tonight, hoping and praying to prevent war from sparking once again. God Bless Humanity and Good Night." She paused for a moment and heard the press ask her questions but they all seemed fussed together in a blob of sound.   
Marimeia had a sudden felt her stomach begin to drop. She knew something had just happened somewhere that made things much more complicated. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw someone enter the back of the room and whisper something to Seize. Seize swam through the sea of press member still nagging Marimeia for questions. He after a minute of trying made his way to the front of the stage. He climbed up and coaxed Marimeia off stage.   
  
"Marimeia," he sighed attempting to tell her the truth. "In Brussels… the mobile suits have been…"  
She ran into a room across the hall with a TV on a news network. Seize soon made his way into the room as Marimeia stared at the screen in wonder.  
  
"A Gundam 06? It can't be possible." 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Heero was relaxed as his Gundam flew closer to the mobile suits that were   
  
approaching Brussels. He was smiling slightly glad to be flying a Gundam again but he   
  
began to picture the look on Relena's face when she discovered that there was a new   
  
Gundam. He was pleased with the simplicity of the cockpit and was briefly checking over  
  
the systems. He glanced down at the front panel and saw a flashing light. He turned a   
  
knob and spoke.  
  
"Yui, here" he said still testing various systems.  
  
"Heero," Sally said in a crackling voice. "Heero, you're being followed."  
  
"Damn it," Heero croaked. "Let me guess some press helicopters right. We need to  
  
get them out of here."   
  
"Heero," she paused for a moment before finishing. "I know this goes against your is   
  
policy…"  
  
"Policy? Damn it! That's Relena's fault…she know that I don't have one and she seems   
  
unable to respect that!"  
  
"…Heero I want you to take down one of the helicopters in someway."  
  
"What? Have you gone mad? If they figure out that…" Heero yelled into the radio.   
  
"He.." Sally responded as the Gundam attack light began to flash.  
  
  
  
"Damn! This is the worst timing."   
  
Heero bit his lip and switched radio channels.   
  
"Identify, yourselves!" he screamed into the radio.  
  
"I am a MS fighter in the FCF," responded a pilot in one the other suits. Heero   
  
looked at the suits. They appeared to be parts of old Tauruses and Serpent suits.   
  
"The FCF," Heero thought as he felt a wave a sickness in his stomach. "But I   
  
thought Relena got the organization disbanded when… in AC 199. Damn it! If it's alive   
  
again it's going to be hell all over again for the next few months. Why didn't we have   
  
clean up crew to get the old MS bits cleaned up? Relena, How oblivious to things is   
  
she?"  
  
"Pilot, stand down or I'll be forced to attack." Heero as a last ditch effort to keep   
  
Relena from lecturing him later.   
  
"Like hell we would," he responded before speeding up to attack. Heero bit his lip.   
  
He pressed some buttons and the Gundam's left arm moved blocking the attack.  
  
Heero sat back and relaxed and began to fight with Tigers eye. The mobile suit   
  
Heero had dubbed Terra, flew backwards and began to shoot at Heero. Heero pulling the   
  
throttle moved the Gundam ahead very fast. As it moved forward, he tapped a button that   
  
made his tri-beam sword device installed on Tigers Eye's wrist power up.   
  
"I hope Duo was right when he designed this thing." Heero said moving the right  
  
arm to slice through the Terra suit. Tigers eye began to rip through the Terra suit.   
  
Heero sat with his teeth clench together not knowing if Tigers Eye would hold together.   
  
He felt the shutter of a suit and was very fearful. At last the shuttering stopped and   
  
the terra suit lay in ruins on the ground. Heero looked up with a stern face.   
  
"I don't give Duo enough credit." He said thinking to himself again. "I've got  
  
to get rid of these helicopters before I use the cannon."  
  
  
  
"Civilian Helicopter Pilots," Heero said discussing his voice. "Step away or   
  
else I will have to take measure beyond what is viewed as proper." As Heero had hoped   
  
the helicopters began to fly away. Heero smiled slightly, but suddenly out of no where a  
  
ball of flames erupted into Heero's view.   
  
"Damn it! Those fucking FCF suits..."   
  
Heero heard the beeping sound of more terra suits. Heero press the throttle   
  
forward launching him self towards the firing mobile suits. Heero using the double beam  
  
cannon in stored mode, stabbed several of these suits through their centers.   
  
"Relena's going to have me hung…"Heero thought as he flew through more troops.  
  
Heero quickly moved his hands around and pressed some buttons. His stored double cannon  
  
split and went into the two arms of the Gundam. Heero pressed the charge button and it  
  
stood still as the Gundam was continually shot by the Terra suits. Heero pressed   
  
another button labeled fire. Beam shot out of each of the two cannons destroying all   
  
the remaining suits. Heero looked up and hoped that was it. Heero although wanting to   
  
return to Brussels decided against it. He instead flew south towards the Sanq lands   
  
where he had hoped Relena had gone to. Heero shut his eyes.  
  
"FCF…I was once like them believing all that the colonies wanted was freedom.   
  
Freedom at any cost. How wrong was I? And look at me now…fighting again when I swore I  
  
would not."  
  
Heero nearing the Sanq land lowered the Gundam into some deep forest. He tried   
  
his best to conceal the Gundam in the brush but the bright orange paint was difficult to  
  
hide.  
  
  
  
"Sally," Heero said blaring into the radio.  
  
  
  
"Heero?" she responded.  
  
  
  
"I'm outside the Sanq lands…" he said, "Get Noin on the phone and tell her that   
  
she needs to get something in the air to protect this area. I've got to get to Relena…"  
  
  
  
"Yes of course but..."  
  
Heero turned off his radio and jumped out of the Gundam and ran what he believed   
  
to be the right way out of the woods. Heero came after some time running to a coast   
  
line.   
  
  
  
"I'm getting close…" Heero though to himself.  
  
  
  
"Heero Yui…" a familiar voice said as a car pulled up beside him "Imagine   
  
finding you here, and what you were shot what five hours ago?"  
  
  
  
"Dorothy…" he said. "I need you to get me to the Sanq palace. Relena…"  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course but please tell me what in gods name you're doing running out of   
  
no where like that. Shouldn't you be in Brussels?"  
  
Heero ran to the other side and opened the car door. He plopped himself in the   
  
seat and began to explain thing to her.  
  
"…So I built a new Gundam."   
  
"Gundam? Does Relena…?"  
  
"Not that I know of yet and I don't think she will be that upset or at least I   
  
hope not."   
  
"FCF…that's was located on colony what? WSD198 was it?"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Heero asked slightly confused.  
  
"Remember my time with the White Fang? We had a lot of funding from the FCF to   
  
build Libra and destroy Earth or at least make it cower beneath it's power."  
  
"Dorothy…you could always refuse but I think we might need you're help and it   
  
might require you to accept fighting again."  
  
"Heero, don't look now but there's a blockade in the middle of the road."  
  
"Drive!" Heero screamed.  
  
A guard ran in front of the speeding car.  
  
"Damn it!" she screamed putting all the force she could onto the breaks.  
  
"Excuse me…" the guard said looking in the window pausing mid-sentence.  
  
"Listen to me," Heero said looking at the guard. "You better let me through if   
  
you still want you're job."  
  
"Heero Yui?" the guard said in shock and in confusion. "Go ahead…sir…"  
  
Dorothy pressed the throttle and they sped into the town. They drove up a long   
  
driveway that winded it's way up a hill.  
  
"This worries me…" Heero said grumbling as he looked forward. "I thought that   
  
would be more people guards than…"  
  
Heero looked back in surprise as he heard shooting. He saw two helicopters with  
  
machine guns mounted in the front.   
  
"Wonderful!" he thought to himself. "Noin's got helicopter guarding this place   
  
and they haven't the any clue that I'm here in this car."  
  
"Sorry" he said ripping at her skirt.  
  
"Heero, what in the devils name are you doing?"  
  
Heero ripped a portion of the white skirt and opened one of the windows. He held  
  
the white part of her skirt out.   
  
"Stop the car Dorothy!" Heero screamed appearing upset with his "surrender".  
  
Dorothy slammed on the breaks as they spun out into a large field. Heero climbed  
  
out and watched the helicopters land some distance away. Heero watched the road as he   
  
heard car approaching. Heero sat patiently waiting on the car for someone to pick him up   
  
and drag him to the palace. Heero saw people approaching and he fell to the ground appearing to give him up.  
  
"You're under arrest for attempted…" he said as he looked in horror at Heero. "I'm sorry sir!"  
  
Heero hid a laugh but remained with a stern face. He knew oh to well what it had been   
  
like actually being caught and had hoped it would never happen again.  
  
  
  
"HEERO!" bellowed Noin. "From a parked car…" Heero ran over to Noin and began to explain what had happened to her.  
  
"Dorothy? Is she trust worthy?"  
  
"I could care less…right now all I want is on the Earth sphere."   
  
Heero climbed in the car and waited for Dorothy to climb in. Heero watched as   
  
Noin drove up the remainder of the road to the palace.   
  
"Heero? Did you here Marimeia's speech?" Noin asked as she drove.  
  
"Yeah, I did overall I felt it was well spoken but I'm surprised she's making   
  
such curious remarks about the two of them being related."  
  
"But don't you thing they are?" Dorothy interjected.  
  
"Of course they're related. I'm sure almost everyone sure of that but we can't  
  
be sure. Noin…" Heero said stopping part way through. "The FCF has returned to haunt   
  
us!"   
  
"But Relena's work to rid…" Noin said as she tried to make things   
  
understandable."  
  
"…and it failed…like I told Relena…they're going to be rebelling as long we live on the earth." Heero said slightly annoyed.  
  
"The colonies are relentless…" Dorothy said thinking to herself. "They have an   
  
unusual personality that seems to dictate rebellions yet it all ways appears peaceful   
  
from the earth sphere. I'd love to go back to Space soon even if it for only a few   
  
hours."  
  
Noin stopped in front of the palace. Several guards came up to the car and   
  
drove off. Noin and Dorothy followed Heero into the palace. Heero opened the door   
  
walked in.  
  
  
  
"Heero!" Relena said with anger in her voice. "Thank god you're alive. You know   
  
I've been worried sick about you once I heard you returned to the palace."  
  
  
  
"Relena, it was in your best interests." Heero responded sounding firm.  
  
  
  
"Heero…." Relena said before he went and interrupted her.  
  
  
  
"Relena, it's the FCF,"   
  
  
  
"What..?" she responded in horror.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it still thriving and that's were the mobile suits came from."  
  
"Heero," Relena said looking out a window she said pondering for a moment.   
  
"Where are the Gundams? The ones who used to help the world and the colonies through   
  
good and bad."  
  
  
  
"You're majesty…" someone interrupted, handing her a phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said speaking in to the phone. "Seize?"  
  
"Relena, what in the world is going on down there?"  
  
"Chaos! Utter Chaos!"  
  
"First Heero's shooting, his escape from the hospital…the Gundam." Relena dropped  
  
the phone in shock.   
  
"A Gundam? How is that possible? Why wasn't I told?" Relena looked up at Heero   
  
with puzzlement in her eyes. She saw firmness in his eyes like his days a Gundam Pilot.  
  
"Heero…I don't understand why you would…" 


End file.
